


Son of a Preacher man

by RooBear68



Series: SPN ABO BINGO [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, F/F, M/M, Mild Language, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Cas and Dean had been together for a couple of years and were planning their future.As soon as Cas was 18 they were getting him away from his step-dad, The Monster. They were going to go to college together, even planning on rooming together. They weren't in any hurry to mate, they knew they were destined to be so there was no hurry.At least that's what they thought.





	Son of a Preacher man

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my abo bingo sq: nerd/punk.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> <3Roo
> 
> I'm pleased to announce that QueenMaire has offered to be my Beta! My stories will so much easier to read!  
> Everyone leave her some <3

 

 

 

 

 

Cas was sitting in his boyfriend's lap talking to their friend Charlie, who was across the table with her girlfriend, Jo, when Michael threw himself into the chair next to Dean.

"Guys, you are in for some trouble."

Cas turned so that he was straddling Dean's legs. He leaned back with his elbows on the table and smirked as Dean started playing the drums on his thighs. Before he got lost in the touch he remembered Michael.

"What, did Roman decide to throw a pop quiz the day before school ends?"

"Don't be a bitch, Cas."

Cas didn't get a chance to say a word before Dean opened his mouth.

"Michael, don't make me kick your ass. I'm comfortable right now, plus, Cas looks good like this."

He laughed as Dean pulled him forward to trace the tattoo on his collarbone with his tongue. Wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck he gave Michael the evil eye right before he slapped the stupid off his face.

"What is it, Michael?"

"Sorry, Cas. I deserved that, it's just that I got an email from your step-dad. It's an invitation to come to your birthday party this Saturday. He wrote that he wants me to let my dad know that he's accepting bids to mate you."

"What the fuck did you just say?"

Cas felt every muscle in Dean's body go rigid and he could smell the anger rolling off of him. He reached back so that Charlie and Jo could grab his hands and come sit next to him. His two omega friends cuddled into him instantly. They hadn't heard what Michael said but they could smell his fear and Dean's rage.

They were sitting in Dean's bedroom waiting for his Dad to get home from the garage. While they were trying to figure out how to thwart Raphael's plan to sell him, Jo was working on his latest tattoo. This morning he was looking forward to graduating, openly dating Dean, and not having to hide his many tattoos from his step-father, the Mayor of this little town. Now he was deep in his nirvana of Jo's needle piercing his flesh. 

He had plans for piercings when he was of age and no longer under the same roof as The Monster, as he called him. Charlie was going to do them; they had a list they kept changing of the ones he wanted. The omegas were not planning on going to college with him and Dean, but they were opening a tattoo parlor in an addition that Jo's mom added to her bar and grill. Of course, Charlie would always be a hacker, which was the only way that they could open the shop, and he and Dean wouldn't totally be dependent on financial aid loans since she marked some of their partial scholarships as full rides.

Cas had been hiding his alpha and his tatts for approximately two years. He knew that if his Mom was still alive or if his older brother Luc had lived, he wouldn't have had to have hid either. However, when she died it made his step-dad flip from moderately religious to fanatic status and he opened a church that preached submission of every designation but Alphas. Somehow, he had everyone in this town afraid of him and his followers gave him just enough money that he had run for mayor and won. Raphael especially hated Dean's family, since his Dad was the only other Preacher in their town, and he only preached equality and that love is love.

After realizing that they were mates just after meeting, Dean convinced Cas that he would get him away from The Monster just as soon as they were legally able. 

"Cas, it's done."

He walked over to step in front of Dean, who was pacing in the hallway outside his bedroom, talking to his Mom on the phone. He turned so that Dean could look at the finished wing on his back. Cas felt the gentle touch of his alpha's lips on his neck. Tilting his head, he saw the love radiating out of his green eyes. Seeing the unquestioning approval and support coming from his mate settled Cas. He knew that Dean and his family would have his back, as they had from the first day.

The Monster believed that Cas was always at the Winchester's due to being friends with Sam. He never ever thought to be worried about Cas being around Dean; he couldn't comprehend that he would think for himself and not just submit to whatever Raphael wanted.

Cas walked back to sit next to Charlie, who pulled out his list. They got lost in refining it til he noticed that Jo's tatt gun had fired up again. He looked up to see her working on Dean's shoulder piece. It was actually a picture of Dean and him that she had drawn a long time ago in art class. They had flipped a coin to see who would get it inked on their skin.

"Dean?" Cas began.

"Yeah, babe?"

"You're sure that your "nerd" ass wants to be tied to a "punk" for the rest of your life?" 

"Cas, Dad called us that years ago. You ever gonna let him off the hook for it? And the answer is yes, now and forever."

"I like calling you a "nerd" and I am a "punk" at least to Preacher Man, and I'm good with that. I know your family accepts and loves me. No worries, I just think it's funny how it causes your Dad to get embarrassed when I bring it up."

"Whatever, punk ass. Dad will be home soon, and so will Mom. She said she has a plan. Nothing is going to happen to you Cas, you understand? You're mine, I'm yours. You're the omega I was born to be with but more than that, you are the Omega of my heart."

Cas walked over to lock lips with his amazing alpha. Jo was used to them so she was quick to stop her gun when one got close to the other. He grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and yanked his head back so that he had no choice but to lock eyes with him.

"Mine."

"Yes, Cas. Yes, sir."

"Can you two keep your kinks quiet, please?"

"Shut up, Charlie. I need you to pick Cas' first piercing, for real; Sammy is getting it for him for his birthday."

"I know! He should get the snake bites to match yours!"

"That what you want, babe?"

"Yeah. I do. I want the green ones, since you have the blue."

"We'll go buy them after dinner. You guys wanna go to the mall later?"

"I gotta work a shift for Mom,” Jo replied as she colored in more of the shadowing on Dean's shoulder.

"I will. I'll meet you there. Text me when you guys leave. I'm eating at the bar with Jo."

"Cool."

Cas was 18, mated and about to shove it all in The Monster's face. He was going to enjoy watching as the cretin's plans to take bids on him fell apart around him. In just a few short minutes he would finally get to walk away from the oppression.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"You sure that you're good with the plan?"

"Cas, Omega of my heart, I have you. I'm good with everything."

"Go on then."

He could admit to some nerves watching his mate and his father walk into The Monster's home without an invitation. He watched as Bobby and his mate, Judge Jody Mills-Singer, followed them. Cas had to pause a second before following them. Knowing what was coming, he still hated that he and Sam had to walk behind them. After today though, he would walk side by side with his Mate for the rest of their lives. Taking a deep breath, he was startled, feeling an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"It's gonna be fine, Cas."

"I know, Sam. As much as I want this over, I am ready to let The Monster know that I am a Winchester and no longer an option to further his political crusade to hold Omegas and Betas under Alpha control."

"Let's go, Cassie."

"Must you call me that, Sam?"

"Yep!"

"Winchester! You and your kind are not welcome here!"

"Funny, Raph, I thought this was a party to sell your step-son to the highest bidder. Was I misinformed?"

"There is nothing at this party for you! You and your preaching of equality! How can you let your one and only alpha son cover himself in vile images and piercings? He'll never get a respectable omega to further your line. And as for your omega son...."

"You can hold your tongue now, Raph, or I will be holding it for you."

"Are you threatening me, Preacher Man? Isn't that what you let your congregation call you? Can't you even command respect from them, if not from your family? Letting your omega mate work, telling your omega son that he can be a lawyer and allowing this heathen to look as he does. You're a disgrace to the Alpha race!"

"Again, Raph, I would watch your words before I call you for challenging me. Now, where is Cas? My son would like to see him."

"There is no way I will accept a bid on my omega son from a Winchester! There are wealthy alphas here ready to pay top dollar for an untouched male omega."

"Well, Raphael. It seems to me I just heard you admitting to selling an omega, which is a federal offense."

"Judge. No, not at all! Just a bit of a joke between old friends!"

"Funny, Raph, I've been friends with John and his family for decades and I've never heard him speak of you as a friend. Where is Castiel? Dean?"

"He and Sammy should be down soon."

"What are you talking about you disgrace?!"

"Well, while you were talking about selling Cas to the highest bidder, he and my brother went upstairs to get Cas' things. Things that his Mom bought him; he wants nothing from you, you monster!"

"Dean."

"I'm fine, Dad."

"What the hell are you idiots talking about?! The omega stayed at Charlie's house to get ready for his party."

"No, not really Raphael."

"Explain yourself before I have you removed, Winchester!"

"I can explain it to you."

Cas had stood at the top of the stairs listening to The Monster actually admitting to trying to sell him. As he listened, he looked around the room at the rich alphas that had been invited to bid on him and he shuddered. There wasn't one of them younger than The Monster, himself. Apparently, any of the younger alphas he may have invited, like Michael, had been as repulsed at the idea of buying a mate as he was at being sold. At least, he hoped that was the case. He and Dean had hope for the future treatment of all omegas.

When he heard The Monster threaten to have the Winchesters removed, he began walking down the stairs, noticing Jody trying to hold in her laughter.

"Omega! Where were you last night? Explain yourself to your alpha."

Cas stepped in between Dean and The Monster. He could see the instant that his step-father noticed his tattoos, and his new snake bite piercings that matched his mate's.

"What the hell have you done to my omega, Winchester?"

"They haven't done anything you ninny. I am an 18-yr-old omega who can choose what I want to do with my life. I chose to do exactly what I want with my body. According to the law, correct me if I'm wrong Jody, I was free to tattoo or pierce my body after turning 16."

"You are correct, Castiel."

"You hid this for years from your alpha?"

"Damn straight, I did. You're a monster, not a respectable alpha as you claim to be to your congregation or to the public. I have been looking forward to turning 18 so that I could show off my beautiful tattoos and I can walk out of this house and never come back but then....then I see an email that shows exactly what kind of Monster you are. You planned on selling me to the highest bidder."

Cas leaned back as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist. He took a steadying breath pulling his mate's scent into his nose. He had known from the instant he had smelled Dean's leather and dark chocolate scent for the first time, that they belonged together. The scent had always grounded Cas and today it was mixed with his own scent of honey and cinnamon. 

"Let me tell you exactly what happened yesterday and last night. I want you to know that we followed every law, every restriction so that there was no doubt that it was legal. See, I've been dating the son of the Preacher Man for close to two years; sneaking around so that you never knew, because I know how you feel about the Winchesters. In reality they are everything you are not and I am forever thankful."

He turned to smile at his family, for that was what the Winchesters had been to him since Dean had brought him home the day they met.

"I went to Charlie's yesterday and after lunch Jody came by with Dean and took us to the doctor's office for blood work. Blood work that proves 100% that we are true mates. I was also subjected to an examination that proves I was still a virgin. It was humiliating but I wasn't leaving any loophole for you to try something. After that the three of us met up with the rest of the Winchesters, Bobby, Charlie, Jo, and her Mom, Ellen, for dinner at the Roadhouse."

Cas felt Dean place a gentle kiss on his neck. He had heard the quiet growl that his Alpha let out at the mention of the physical exam. It had been Cas' idea but his mate knew how much he had hated it.

"After we ate, Jody, that's Judge Jody Mills-Singer, married Dean and I right there in the Roadhouse with our family and friends supporting us. It was perfect. Afterwords, well, I won't go into details, that was private, but I will show you this."

Cas turned in Dean's arms so that he could unbutton the alpha's shirt. He pulled the shirt off his shoulders to expose his mating bite on Dean; he had left it on his collar bone. He purred seeing his mark on the alpha. It made it perfectly clear that Dean belonged to him and that Cas didn't belong to The Monster's house anymore. He was free and in love.

He stood with his family as they watched Raphael storm off towards the alphas he had invited, trying to appease them. He obviously still wanted to get money from them for his political career. It was gratifying to watch as they all beat a hasty retreat, as they saw Jody taking their pictures with her phone.

"Hey Cas?"

He looked to Sam as he snuggled into Dean's arms. He wanted to get out of here, they were freshly mated after all.

"Yeah, Sam?"

"Where is your mating bite?"

"None of your damn business."

It felt perfect to leave The Monster's house laughing with his son of a Preacher Man.


End file.
